wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/29 kwietnia.
Listy Kromickiego pognębiły mnie do tego stopnia, że to wrażenie trwa dotąd. Nieuzasadniony żal mój do Anielki mija wprawdzie; im bardziej czuję, że niezasłużenie byłem dla niej tak szorstki, tym większa ogarnia mnie skrucha i z tym większą tkliwością myślę o niej. Ale za to coraz jaśniej widzę, jak nieubłaganie łączy tych ludzi sama siła faktów. Od wczoraj jestem w szponach tej myśli i dlatego nie pojechałem dziś do Płoszowa. Tam trzeba mi czuwać nad sobą, trzeba być spokojnym lub udawać spokój; w tej chwili nie wymógłbym tego na sobie. Wszystko, co jest we mnie: myśli, uczucia, wrażenia zmieniły się w jeden bunt przeciw temu, co się stało. Nie wiem, czy może istnieć stan bardziej rozpaczliwy, jak nie zgadzać się na coś, protestować każdym kawałkiem mózgu i serca, a jednocześnie czuć się wobec spełnionego faktu bezsilnym. Rozumiem także, że to jest zaledwie przedsmak tego, co mnie czeka. Nic do zrobienia, jedno nic! Poszła za mąż, jest panią Kromicką, należy do niego i będzie należała zawsze – ja zaś, który nie mogę na to przystać, bo przystawszy, nie mógłbym istnieć – muszę przystać. Z równym skutkiem mógłbym protestować przeciw sile przyciągania ziemi, jak przeciw takiemu porządkowi rzeczy, na mocy którego kobieta, która raz za mąż poszła, należy do męża. Więc co? Zgodzić się z tym porządkiem? Co mi pomoże puste, czcze, bezmyślne słowo: zgadzam się – skoro w mojej istocie nie ma ani atomu zgody? Chwilami przychodzi mi do głowy, żeby wyjechać, ale czuję doskonale, że poza tą jedyną kobietą świat ma dla mnie tyle znaczenia ile śmierć, to jest tyle ile nicość – i co więcej, wiem z góry, że nie wyjadę, bo nie znajdę na to dość siły. Nieraz miałem jakby rozumienie, że nędza ludzka może być większą od ludzkiego wyobrażenia o niej i że może być taki stan, w którym myśli o nędzy kończą się, a ona jakby morze idzie jeszcze i jeszcze dalej. W tej chwili wydaje mi się, że żegluję po tym morzu. A jednak nie. Jest coś, co mi zostaje. Czytałem kiedyś w pamiętniku Amiela, że czyn to tylko zgęszczona aż do stanu materii myśl. Ale myśl może pozostać w stanie oderwanym; uczucie – nie. Teoretycznie byłem tego świadom i przedtem, dopiero teraz jednak sprawdziłem ten pewnik na sobie samym. Od czasu mego powrotu do Płoszowa aż do tej chwili nie powiedziałem sobie jasno i wyraźnie, że pragnę wzajemności Anielki, ale była to kwestia słów. W rzeczywistości wiedziałem o tym, że jej chcę, i chciałem. Każde moje spojrzenie, każde słowo, wszystkie postępki – zdążały tylko do tego celu. Uczucie, które nie jest jednoznaczne z żądaniem i czynem – jest niczym. Niechże więc te słowa zostaną wymówione: chcę! Chcę dla Anielki stać się najbardziej upragnioną i najbardziej ukochaną istotą, jak ona jest dla mnie; chcę posiadać jej wzajemność, jej wszystkie myśli, jej duszę – i nie myślę stawiać granicy dla moich pragnień; uczynię wszystko, co mi nakaże serce, i użyję wszystkich środków, jakie mój rozum uzna za najskuteczniejsze, aby jej wzajemność zdobyć. Zabiorę Kromickiemu tyle z Anielki, ile będę tylko mógł – a odbiorę ją całkowicie, jeśli tylko ona na to się zgodzi. W ten sposób będę miał cel w życiu, będę wiedział, dlaczego budzę się rano, dlaczego przyjmuję pokarm we dnie, dlaczego krzepię się snem. Nie będę zupełnie szczęśliwy, bo na to trzeba by mi nie tylko zabrać ją całkowicie dla siebie, ale pomścić się na tamtym za to, że ją posiadał – będę jednak miał czym żyć. W tym mój ratunek. I nie jest to postanowienie powzięte dopiero w tej chwili; to tylko słowne stwierdzenie tych wszystkich sił, które poruszają się we mnie, tej woli i tych pragnień, które leżą w naturze uczucia i stanowią nierozdzielną część jego istoty. Rozpędzam na cztery wiatry wszelkie skrupuły. Obawa, że Anielka będzie nieszczęśliwa, gdy mnie pokocha, musi ustąpić przed tą wielką jak cały świat prawdą, że sama obecność w sercu miłości już wypełnia życie, już daje mu pokarm i jest sto tysięcy razy więcej warta niż pustka i nicość życiowa. Tysiące temu lat wiedziano już na świecie, że dobrym i moralnym jest tylko to, co potęguje życie, a pustka i nicość leżą w królestwie zła. Chwila, w której ta ukochana głowa oprze się mi na piersiach, w której te drogie usta spoczną na moich, będzie aktem dobra i prawdy. Wśród zwątpień, jakie zalegają mi mózg, ta jedna świeci jasno – o tej jedynie mogę powiedzieć: wierzę, że tak jest. Znalazłem coś przecie pewniejszego w życiu. Wiem doskonale, jaki rozbrat leży między tą moją wiarą a ową zdawkową konwencjonalną moralnością, wyrabianą na codzienny użytek ogółu ludzi; wiem, że i dla Anielki będzie to świat obcy, przestraszający, ale wezmę ją za rękę i poprowadzę w ten świat, bo ze szczerym przekonaniem będę jej mógł powiedzieć: Tam jest dobro i prawda! Znajduję pokrzepienie w podobnych myślach. Większa część dnia zeszła mi jednak bardzo źle, bo w poczuciu własnej niemocy, wobec tych wszystkich warunków, w jakich znajdujemy się oboje z Anielką. Przychodzi mi nawet do głowy i to, że ona może kocha Kromickiego. Na samo przypuszczenie myślałem, że oszaleję. Na szczęście, przybycie po południu doktora Chwastowskiego przerwało bieg tego rodzaju przypuszczeń. Przyjechał on z Płoszowa na naradę ze starszym lekarzem, którego w swoim czasie wzywano do pani Celiny. Na odjezdnym przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. Powiedział, że pani Celina ma się tak samo jak zawsze, ale że pani Kromicka miała z rana mocny ból głowy i nie pokazywała się przy rannej herbacie. Następnie zaczął długo mówić o Anielce, a ja słuchałem go chętnie, bo zastępowało mi to niejako jej obecność i jej widok. Mówił zresztą jak człowiek inteligentny, lubo młody. Oświadczył mi, że woli patrzeć na ludzi z niedowierzaniem, nie dlatego, żeby takie stanowisko uważał za jedynie słuszne, ale że na razie uważa je za bezpieczniejsze. Co do pani Kromickiej sądzi jednak, iż może z całą pewnością policzyć ją do natur wyższych pod każdym względem. Odzywał się o niej w ogóle z taką żywością, iż przez głowę przemknęło mi przypuszczenie, że w głębi serca żywi dla niej coś więcej niż podziw. Przypuszczenie to nie sprawiło mi najmniejszej przykrości, zapewne ze względu na ogromną przestrzeń, dzielącą tego niedawnego studenta od Anielki. Owszem, byłem mu wdzięczny, że się na niej poznał, i zatrzymałem go dłużej, bo oprócz tego rozmowa z nim chroniła mnie od zbyt ciężkich myśli. W toku gawędki spytałem go, co zamierza robić na przyszłość. Odpowiedział. mi, że naprzód musi zebrać trochę grosza na wyjazd do klinik zagranicznych, następnie wróci do kraju i ustali się w Warszawie. – Co pan rozumiesz przez ustalenie się w Warszawie? – Pracę naukową przy jakim szpitalu i możliwą praktykę. – I zapewne ożenisz się? – Przyjdzie czas i na to, ale nie zaraz. – O ile nie przyjdzie jakieś uczucie i nie opanuje woli. Pan, jako doktor, wiesz, że miłość jest potrzebą fizjologiczną. Młody Chwastowski chciał jednak widocznie uchodzić za trzeźwą i tęgą głowę, wyższą ponad słabości ludzkie, wzruszył więc swymi szerokimi ramionami, pogładził ostrzyżoną w szczotkę czuprynę i powiedział: – Potrzebę uznaję, ale nie chcę jej przyznać więcej miejsca, niż jej się należy. Na każdą potrzebę jest rada. Tu uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, lecz ja odrzekłem poważnie: – Zastanowiwszy się nieco głębiej nad kwestią uczucia, kto wie, czy warto dla czego innego żyć? Chwastowski pomyślał przez chwilę. – Nie! jest pełno innych rzeczy: choćby nauka, choćby obowiązki społeczne. Nie mówię nic przeciw małżeństwu: człowiek powinien się ożenić i dla siebie samego, i dlatego żeby mieć dzieci – bo to też obowiązek społeczny. Ale małżeństwo to co innego, a ciągły romans znów co innego. – Jak pan to rozumiesz? – Rozumiem tak, że my, panie, jesteśmy mrówki, które budują mrowisko. My, ludzie od roboty, nie mamy po prostu czasu, żeby życie poświęcać głównie kobietom i kochaniu się w nich. To dobre dla tych, którzy mogą nic nie robić albo którzy nie chcą nic innego robić. To rzekłszy spojrzał na mnie jak człowiek, który przemawia w imieniu najtęższych w kraju ludzi i przemawia równie silnie jak mądrze. Patrzyłem z pewnym zadowoleniem na ten zdrowy okaz ludzkiego rodzaju – i przyznaję, że pominąwszy pewną młodocianą, prawie studencką pychę – to, co mówił, nie było wcale głupie. Prawdą jest, że kobieta i miłość dla niej nie odgrywają ani w połowie takiej niezmiernej roli w życiu ludzi pracy lub życiu ludzi mających przed sobą poważne zadania, poważne cele. Chłop żeni się, byle się ożenić i założyć gospodarstwo. W rzeczywistości zdolność jego do głębokich uczuć jest mała, chociaż poeci i noweliści wmawiają w nas co innego. Człowiek naukowej pracy, mąż stanu, wódz, polityk poświęcają kobiecie zaledwie małą cząstkę życia. Wyjątek stanowią artyści. Tych fachem jest kochać, albowiem sztuka sama istnieje przez miłość i kobietę. W ogóle zaś tylko w społeczeństwach bogatych, w których mnóstwo ludzi usuwa się od pracy, kobieta panuje wszechwładnie i wypełnia takim ludziom życie od wierzchu do dna. Opanowywa ona w nich wszystkie myśli, staje się motorem wszystkich czynności, wyłącznym celem zabiegów. I nie może inaczej być. Biorę oto siebie za przykład. Społeczeństwo, do którego należę, nie jest wprawdzie bogate tak jak inne, ale ja osobiście jestem człowiekiem zamożnym. Z tej zamożności skorzystałem w ten sposób, żem nigdy nic nie robił, skutkiem czego nie miałem i nie mam określonego celu w życiu. Może byłoby inaczej, gdybym się był urodził Anglikiem lub Niemcem, ale ciążył jeszcze nade mną ten fatalny grzech pierworodny, który nazywają: ľimproductivité slave. Żaden ze składowych czynników dzisiejszej cywilizacji nie pociągnął mnie i nie wypełnił mi duszy, z tej prostej przyczyny, że ta cywilizacja jest mdlejąca i przesiąknięta sceptycyzmem. Jeśli ona sama czuje, że się kończy, i wątpi o sobie, trudno wymagać, abym ja w nią uwierzył i poświęcił jej życie. W ogóle więc żyłem jakby zawieszony w powietrzu, bom nie mógł przyczepić się do ziemi. Gdybym był człowiekiem suchym, zimnym albo bardzo głupim, albo zwierzęco zmysłowym, byłbym ograniczył życie aż do roślinnego wegetowania lub do zaspokajania zwierzęcych potrzeb – i istniałbym jakoś, ale zdarzyło się właśnie przeciwnie. Przyniosłem na świat żywy umysł, naturę bujną i siły żywotne niepowszednie. Siły te musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście i mogły je znaleźć tylko w miłości dla kobiety. Nic innego mi nie pozostało. Jestem tego świadom i poddaję się, bo zresztą próżno byłoby przeciw tej potędze walczyć. Miłość do kobiety – oto jedyna racja, jedyna podstawa mego życia. Całe moje nieszczęście polega na tym, że jako dziecko chorej cywilizacji wyrosłem krzywo, więc i ta miłość przyszła mi krzywo. Prostota pojęć byłaby mi dała szczęście, ale o tym szkoda mówić. Każdy garbus rad by się pozbyć swego garbu – jeno że nie może, bo garbatym już był w łonie matki. Tak samo moje garby spowodowało nienormalne łono cywilizacji i epoki, która mnie na świat wydała. Ale krzyw czy prosty, muszę kochać – i chcę. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu